It is well known in the art to provide an expandable foam within a pillar of an automobile. The expandable foam is typically placed on a carrier or other jig-like mechanism. The expandable foam is used to fill a space operable to block noise, either from the road, wind or engine, from reaching the vehicle cabin. These carriers with the expandable foam are placed at positions within the A, B, C and/or D pillars. The foam on the carrier expands to fill the cavity within the pillars. Heat is applied to the vehicle body during various other heat treating processes thereby expanding the foam to fill the cavity of the pillar. However, the expandable foam frequently does not reach all areas and corners of the hollow cavity of the pillars. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a carrier having expandable foam operable to fully fill the hollow cavity of a vehicle pillar.